Sognatrici e Sognatori
Sognatori around the world! We come from all over. We've started forums, blogs, fan pages, new profiles, made videos, clipped photos, watched feeds, searched endlessly, pieced together the story, translated scripts, dissected moments, shared links, and at minimum, followed Sarah and Veronica through their love. We're in different time zones. At one time or another, we've all lost sleep, snuck behind work, turned away family and friends, involved ourselves beyond a way we are familiar with, across the world, with many people we hardly know, online, with a shared excitement and ardor. But beyond all this, what we've really been doing is sharing with one another a dream, that in our disbelief, because the entirely unique circumstance, is able unfold before our eyes. A dream that is sincere, overwhelming, intense and more enchanting than we could have ever imagined. Except it's real. This is a list & map of supporters, addicts, occasional inhalers, believers of "Il Sogno" or "The Dream" and Sarah & Veronica journey in the 10th season of Grande Fratello (Big Brother). We want to see where all you, the dreamers or i sognatori have come from, so please add your name here, and by clicking on the map below, so there'll also be a visual representation of The Dream. Contributors to this wiki are also listed here below, under Wiki Contributors If you have any trouble, just let me know with . If you're interested in adding information or comments to this wiki in your own language (like this page for example), you can also let me know using the same form or the talk page. The Map A map of dreamers, supporters and addicts of the il sogno around the world. You have to click the image below to add yourself to the map. ''' Under the map, there are some tips on how to add your marker. Unfortunately, the markers will not show up here †, but they are viewable by clicking on the Google map below. The only caveat is you need a Google account to place a marker. Everyone is free to embed this map on their own website or blog. You can do so by clicking the "Link" button on the top right-hand corner on the map page. The map is called "Il Sogno". How to add your marker First things first, you must have a Google account. To add your marker, click the edit button next to the words "Il Sogno" on the Google Maps page. '''Do NOT edit the box. You must edit your "pin" or marker's box instead. Editing the box on the left will change the name and description of the map. We don't want that. The simplest way to add your marker is to find your location/city first, by zooming in and dragging the map, then click the "pin" icon on the map, and drop your marker. (Rather than vice-versa, and clicking the marker first.) Please add your pin in this way: "name/username - city/country". Add a description or greeting if you'd like. Click Done. or Preferred method: The more accurate way to add your marker is to use use the Google Maps marker for your city. Don't worry, you don't have to type in your address. Use the search box to find your city, e.g. "Rome, Italy". After finding the marker, then click it. A box will appear. Select "Save to my Maps, and select "Il Sogno". View the "Il Sogno" Map (It will say "View this map" at the top of the map), click the town/city you just made on the map labelled "Placemark ###" , and edit with your name and location. Please add your pin in this way: "name/username - city/country". Add a description or greeting if you'd like. Click Done. Voilà! †if anyone knows how to embed a Google "My Map" into a wiki, help would be much appreciated! Tell me how here. The Dreamers I sognatori, Hancock's please! In alphabetical order for every nationality. Feel free to externally link to a bio or blog or something. To link, click the chain icon, then click the external link tab, and enter the information there. Regions are assigned by the UN. If you are not sure about your region, please check this easy to read list here. • Your name/username - city&/country • Africa Americas Latin America and the Caribbean • divinitydream - Caguas, Puerto Rico • Bogota, Colombia • Argentina • Mexico • Venezuela Merida !!!! • Celeste - Recife, Brazil •Perú • Volkz - San Salvador, El Salvador • Northern America • ufos_are_real - Niagara Falls, Canada • Washington, DC, USA • Texas, USA •chloe121212 Indiana, USA Asia Eastern Asia • Kyoko - Tokyo, Japan • JustGreen - Ansan, Korea • South-Eastern Asia • Sheepo - Indonesia • ssea - Singapore • Western Asia • Ronza - Jordan • Europe Eastern Europe • Deea - Romania • Ioana - Romania Northern Europe • ahj321 - UK • Nowvoyager - London, England • Lewan - Helsinki, Finland • Koo87 - Helsinki, Finland • Martina - Säffle, Sweden • Lindi - Gothenburg, Sweden Southern Europe • Livia - Napoli, Italy • Minipixel - Turin, Italy • sa(ppivu) - Padova, Italy • Sarah Nile - Napoli, Italy • Veronica Ciardi - Roma, Italy • wwillow - Milano, Italy • Louise - Barcelona, Spain • María F - Madrid, Spain • Vanessa - Valencia, Spain • Ivana-Rijeka - Croatia • Western Europe • Fran - Germany • mandc - France • Luna - Amsterdam, The Netherlands • Meryn - Meerhout, Belgium • Mette - Brussels, Belgium • Oceania Tiff - Sydney, Australia This Wiki This is to thank all of those who have contributed to this site. Write your name here. Feel free to link to your AE bio, or another bio. Or whatever. If you'de like to talk/say sommink to all of us, hit the "Discussion" tab above or this link, and then click leave a message. If you'd like to talk to one of us, check out our user page(s) and hit the talk tab. For now, we are still just getting started in heeeerrree (cue Black Eyed Peas), questions/discussions can be hosted in here (Talk:Sognatori) or in users' talk pages or in Aftermilk's talk page. If you leave a message on a user's talk page, they will be notified upon logging in the next time. Wiki Contributors Admin in bold. • aetrelyn • Aftermilk(talk -'' ''- iamaddicted) • Chloe121212 • Rhymess • Sharon1112 • sheepo • Ufos are real • Category:Brasil is with IL SOGNO!!! Category:Users Category:Community